


Show me.

by QuotesTheRaven



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Dina's POV, F/F, I promise It's still pretty cute tho, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut, Sub!Dina, Top!Ellie, Warning: It's kinky, and fluff, dina is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuotesTheRaven/pseuds/QuotesTheRaven
Summary: Three years ago Dina was introduced to being a submissive by the kind offer of "We can just try and see if you like it." She lost and she gained from her decision back then. Lost a relationship but gained confidence and freedom. Wanting to help others in this state of curiosity, she eventually stumbled upon "Red." And while Dina was the one who offered help, it did not turn out how she imagined nor expected. All for the better though.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes.  
> Days off of work are a truly wonderful thing. Only downside? No one told me to "get your head out of the gutter". So here you go. 7.5k words of shameless smut because I felt like it. You could call it a mood I guess.

###  **The post. Thursday Evening.**

Dina often visited forums like this. Reading about anonymous people searching for advice, or ideas, new connections, and even hook-ups. She was guilty of all of this before. 

About three years ago, a twenty year-old Dina had consulted this very forum for ideas on how to get her vanilla boyfriend to try new things with her. She had been curious and painfully inexperienced but her boyfriend was reluctant to try anything new with her. Even when she carefully explained to him that she just wanted to try it once, he instantly declined.

Some people might have considered this but a tiny detail but Dina was convinced that her request was what had started countless arguments in the next months. This one request had been the beginning of the end, and they eventually broke apart.

Dina had often considered that the entire break-up was her fault alone, that if she had just kept her mouth shut about wanting to try these things, that he might be still here with her. She was not a person who was used to being alone. She’d tend to feel lonely very quickly. A fact that she only realised when it was too late. 

Next time she opened this forum, a few months had passed, but her curiosity was still very much there. And when someone had offered to guide her, if she ever really wanted to try something, she though _Fuck it_ and agreed. 

Sticking to his promise the man - his name was Jesse - treated her gently, with respect and care. He made sure that Dina was aware of everything he planned and would agree with his actions. It was freeing in the weirdest way. She trusted him completely. The first time he tied her hands behind her back Dina expected to feel fear, or the urge to flee or to free herself, but instead she realized it was so easy to let him choose the course of the evening. 

The only thing she really missed was the soft cuddling she had with her boyfriend, the feelings, the relationship, the dates. Jesse was an awesome lover but a really sloppy boyfriend. Not that they ever addressed what they had as a relationship. It was convenient, but that was it. 

Maybe she had to decide between being in a relationship and experiencing this side of her freely. But at times like this Thursday evening, where it was cold and rainy outside, and she was alone at home, she felt … terribly lonely. 

Which brought her back to revisiting this forum, not as the clueless spectator anymore, but trying to offer help. To help other girls that may be stuck in the state of curiosity she was in three years ago, not yet brave enough to try. She answered questions, encouraged others to speak up and tried to erase some of the common misconceptions.

_This is not a one way ticket._

_You can try it. Maybe you like it, maybe you don’t._

_No, you’re not weird for wanting this._

_No one will force you._

_No one here will judge you._

Back then one post had changed her life, and Dina had no clue that the same thing was about to happen again. 

  
  
  


> **_UselessRedPotato_ ** _\- 13 mins ago._
> 
> _Hello,_
> 
> _I’m Red, 22, and I might have a really weird question._
> 
> _I only recently discovered all of this, and I think it’s fucking hot - like, literally. Been thinking about that for a few weeks now. And, I would love to do that._
> 
> _Okay, here comes the weird part._
> 
> _It’s the top position that got me. Can you actually get into this as a top? Or do you start as a bottom? And, how do you guys find people who are into this? I don’t wanna scare off anyone with just bringing this up, idk._

  
  


Dina smiled while reading these lines. Things like this was exactly where Dina wanted to help, the only thing stopping her from replying was that Dina had no experience or whatsoever as a top. 

So she opened it in another tab, wanting to keep an eye on the post, and moved on.It was more than an hour later that she refreshed the site and felt disappointed to see that no one had replied to Red. 

Dina remembered very well how she had felt, after she finally had had the courage to post a question, and had been anxiously waiting for a reply, fearing that the experienced people would laugh at her foolish attempt to become a part of their community. So she decided that even if she wasn’t the best match to answer Red’s question, she could at least reply.

  
  
  


> **_Deeeeee_Nah_ ** _\- 2 mins ago._
> 
> _Hey Red, this is Dee, I might not be a top, so i don’t know how much my reply will help you, but I can promise you: that’s not a weird question. I think finding someone to try it is the hardest part. Sometimes there’s bars and clubs dedicated to that though. Where are you from?_

  
  
  


Dina had barely enough time to make herself a nice cup of tea after hitting send on the ‘post’ button before a soft ping indicated a notification: Someone replied to your post.

So they really had been waiting eagerly for a reply. 

  
  
  


> **_UselessRedPotato_** _\- 1 min ago._
> 
> _Hey Dee, thanks for these words! That really helped! (:_
> 
> _I’m from Boston._

  
  
  


Dina, who was about to take a sip from her tea, stopped in her motin, staring at these words. What the … What are the odds? Boston? Really? That meant they were actually in the same city. Wow. 

Should she offer that person the kind of help Jesse had offered her years ago? Would that be odd? Would they consider that? 

Dina carefully put her mug on the nightstand, pulling her laptop onto her lap as she sat on her bed, still just looking at the post, biting her lip contemplating what to do. She could at least meet that person, maybe show her around? Mh hm, that sounded good. But maybe… offering that so publicly was not the best idea. With one nod, Dina decided to just send Red a direct message, instead of discussing this further in the forum.

  
  


_[21:14] Deeeeee_Nah: Hey_

_[21:15] UselessRedPotato: Oh_

_[21:15] UselessRedPotato: Hey!_

Good job, Dina. They replied. What now? Why didn’t she think this through, urgh.

  
  


_[21:15] Deeeeee_Nah: You’re from Boston?_

_[21:15] Deeeeee_Nah: because i’m from Boston too_

  
  


Wow, you’re really killing it. Totally normal conversation. 

  
  


_[21:16] UselessRedPotato: Really? That’s so cool._

_[21:16] UselessRedPotato: Do you know any of these clubs or places?_

_[21:16] Deeeeee_Nah: Yeah_

_[21:16] Deeeeee_Nah: I can show you around_

_[21:17] Deeeeee_Nah: If you want_

_[21:17] Deeeeee_Nah: Maybe that helps_

_[21:17] UselessRedPotato: Yeah_

_[21:17] UselessRedPotato: That would be awesome_

_[21:18] UselessRedPotato: That might sound pathetic, but iId really prefer not to go there alone_

_[21:19] UselessRedPotato: I’d look so lost probably_

_[21:19] Deeeeee_Nah: Don’t worry_

_[21:19] Deeeeee_Nah: I know exactly how feel_

_[21:19] Deeeeee_Nah: I’ve been there_

_[21:20] Deeeeee_Nah: Even though i was on the other side lol_

_[21:20] UselessRedPotato: you’re more of a bottom?_

_[21:20] UselessRedPotato: uh is that an appropriate thing to ask?_

_[21:20] UselessRedPotato: sorry_

_[21:20] Deeeeee_Nah: Yeah, exactly_

_[21:20] Deeeeee_Nah: don't be sorry_

  
  


Conversation flowed easily after the first few moments of awkwardness and Dina was enjoying this comfortable evening. Within the next hour they talked about how they both were still attending college - though they were majoring in very different subjects - Dina chose Design while Red took engineering classes. 

Apparently Red had moved here a few months ago, and had yet to get to know the city. Which made the meeting up part a tiny bit more difficult, but they eventually agreed on a bar that was on the ground floor of a big hotel, right at the main station, heart of the city, one couldn’t miss it. 

  
  


_[22:49] Deeeeee_Nah: so tomorrow?_

_[22:49] Deeeeee_Nah: 8 pm?_

_[22:49] Deeeeee_Nah: Or do you need more time to think about it?_

_[22:50] UselessRedPotato: Yeah no_

_[22:50] UselessRedPotato: That’s good_

  
  
  
  


###  **The meeting. Friday Evening.**

Dina didn’t know what to expect, and maybe that was exactly the reason why this evening made her feel so excited. Usually she was way too quick with giving the responsibility to someone else. 

_You can choose where we go._

_Nah, you can choose the movie._

_What time would be best for you?_

_Sure, if you want to do that._

But today it was her call. Red would come to the place she chose, meeting her at the time she chose, and they would go where she would lead them. For once, she would be the more experienced person in a conversation, and that filled her with a weird confidence.

Feeling this confident for once, she dressed accordingly. 

A soft white button-up blouse, tiny frills at the middle, the cuffs tightly hugging her wrists, hinting at her small height and small hands, she felt delicate, cute even. She would choose a black skirt to go with that. The button and zipper hidden at the side of her hip, the black fabric would hug her hips and waist, reaching up high over her belly button, emphasizing her rather small chest just a bit. The skirt was covering a part of the white shirt, before it would fall in free waves over her thighs, finally stopping at her knees. 

She rarely felt this pretty, confident and excited. She grinned at herself in the mirror, tuned to see her outfits from different angles, trying different hairstyles, eventually deciding on a high ponytail with a small black ribbon attached to hair tie as that would fit perfectly to the black flats she was wearing by now. 

_Theme: Black &White _

She would jokingly send that message to Red just minutes before she left for their meeting, not expecting any reply, and most certainly not this.

  
  


_[19:09] UselessRedPotato: Okay, I will match that. Lol_

  
  


Dina kept staring at that message and everything else they talked about yesterday evening as she waited for the bus, and on the bus ride, until she finally reached The Fly - the hotel they agreed to meet in - and waited at the bar, about ten minutes early.

The bartender asked what a drink she wanted with a wink, but Dina did barely notice him. She was way too focused on looking at all the other people here, and wondered for the first time how Red would actually look. 

Black & White. If Red really tried to match that? It was meant as a joke and she had sent it far too late to really influence Red’s choice of clothes, right? But maybe it would make it easier to identify each other in this place. 

The bartender spoke again and Dina looked at him, lost in thought, completely missing what he had said. She took in his white shirt, the black tie, the dress pants. Maybe Red would wear something like this. 

The young guy didn’t seem bothered by Dina’s silence, or he was just really bad at reading people, as he pushed a tiny glass of a cocktail over to her “A small one to try, it's on the house”, plus another wink.

The red and orange colour of the drink had only got her attention for a few seconds, though it was enough time for someone to approach her unnoticed. When Dina heard that voice, it was already very close.

“Dee?”

No matter what Dina would have expected, her mind wouldn’t have come up with that picture in a million years. 

Next to her was a young, tall woman. Auburn hair was partly pulled back in a loose ponytail, some strands framing a pale freckled face. A white dress shirt tried to conceal muscular arms and even some ink. The fabric of the shirt was messily stuffed into a pair of black slim jeans which revealed well-trained thighs and ended in black and white vans. 

Dina’s eyes slowly travelled all the way down to the shoes before her gaze finally snapped up again, meeting sparkling green eyes and slightly furrowed brows. Though a small smile on these pale lips told Dina that the other person was fully aware of Dina’s staring, yet didn’t seem to mind it.

Dina eventually realized what exactly this girl had asked. She had called her Dee. Not as a friendly abbreviation of her name - because they didn’t know each other - but as the only name this person knew. 

“...Red?” Dina eventually managed and watched the other girl’s small smile grow into a soft grin. Such a beautiful person. 

Dina felt her lips curl into a smile as Red nodded, before extending a hand to greet Dina. “Name’s Ellie though.” 

She thought about shaking that hand about half a second, before she shook her head with a chuckle, hugging Ellie instead, looking up to see a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile before the taller girl’s arms would wrap around Dina, squeezing her with unexpected strength. 

“I’m Dina.” Her voice was just a happy giggle. She felt light, this was already so much better than any scenario she had tried to imagine. 

“Dina… -Deeenah! Oh this is such a bad joke!” Ellie laughed as she loosened the hug, her hands rubbing over Dina’s back one last time before remaining on Dina’s shoulders as she clearly took her time with taking Dina’s appearance in. 

Patiently waiting for Ellie’s judgement, Dina bit her lip. This was so different. Red was a girl, and Dina was so not used to being intimate with any girl. To be completely honest, the thought never crossed her mind before. Except now. Maybe not the best moment to think about that. Yeah, she might have thought another girl was looking good before. But Ellie wasn’t just “looking good”. She was fucking hot. And currently boldly looking at every detail of Dina. 

“What do you think? Not too bad, is it?” Dina only half joked, as she really wanted to hear Ellie’s opinion.

“Not too bad? Fuck, Dina.” Ellie shook her head with a laugh. Her hands were leaving the spot on Dina’s shoulders to run down her arms, eventually reaching her hands, softly squeezing her fingers. “Got any idea how pretty you are?” 

Dina giggled. Again. She hadn’t felt this excited and giggly and years. This earnest compliment warmed her cheeks. She looked up to find green eyes already focused on her. Sparkling, gleaming.

The only one able to break their stare was the young bartender, who seemed to have noticed that Dina wouldn’t pay him any attention. He cleared his throat slightly louder than necessary, and grumpily nodded towards the ends of the room were different tables, chairs, benches and couches waited to be occupied by guests.

Dina made a show of rolling her eyes. One hand reached for her free drink and the other one pulled Ellie with her as she left the bar.

Ellie seemed amused by that, or maybe she just felt like grinning, kinda like Dina. “You’re so different from what I expected.” Her deep voice eventually commented as they made their way to one of the couches on the far end of the room. They still had a lot of places to choose from, it seemed rather quiet right today, or maybe it was still too early in the evening. And a particular soft couch seemed like the best choice.

“Yeah?” Dina asked as she put her drink on the small table in front of that couch. “Why is that? What did you expect then?”

“Hm… I’m not sure. You were so bold and experienced and calm. Yet here you are.” She laughed softly as she let herself fall into the soft cushions of the couch, looking up at Dina, shaking her head in disbelief yet again. “Delicate little powerball, so cute.”

“I’m still bold!” Dina announced and blew her cheeks in a fake pout, before she shoved Ellie deeper into the cushions, both hands on the other girl’s shoulder, pressing her back against the backrest as Dina took her time to straddle the taller girls hips, careful not to push up her own skirt in the progress.

There was a visible pause in Ellie’s actions, though the grin never left her face, not for half a second. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Dina, carefully, not missing a single movement. Her arms sneaked around Dina’s middle, holding her in a loose hug. “Never said you weren’t.” 

“You’re very different from what I expected as well.” Dina said quietly, and that was the first sentence since their awkward greeting that was not accompanied by a laugh, giggle or chuckle. She looked down to where she was sitting comfortably in Ellie’s lap, wondering how she could have been so wrong and yet ended up in such a nice spot.

Ellie picked up on the change of her tone instantly. Her voice was very soft as she tilted her head to get a better look at Dina. “Because I’m a girl?”

“Mh hm.” Dina admitted with a small nod.

Ellie didn’t seem surprised though. When Dina finally looked up at her again, she saw a small smile and a helpless shrug. “I tried to bring it up, actually. But it felt pretty weird to toss a ‘ _By the way I’m a girl_ ’ into the type of conversation we were having, you know?” 

Dina couldn't help but smile as well, that was a pretty solid reason. Or maybe she didn’t care about that little detail anymore. She still couldn’t see how this evening might have turned out any better than that. Which is why it was incredibly easy to shake her head at Ellie’s next question.

“Do you mind?”

“No.”

“Does that change anything?”

Dina absentmindedly traced along the buttons of Ellie’s shirt, watching how they reflected the light. One of Ellie’s hands would come into view, getting a hold of Dina’s travelling hand, squeezing her wrist lightly to get her attention back. “You can tell me.” Ellie softly added. 

It changed an awful lot, but not in a bad way. Maybe it changed the way they would address the topic of tops and bottoms. Or maybe not. Dina wasn’t sure. “Not necessarily.” She eventually answered. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Dina looked around to make sure that the tables around them were still empty before she addressed Ellie again. She was still awfully self conscious talking about it in front of others that might judge her for it. “When I first got introduced to being a submissive,” She saw Ellie biting her lip and couldn’t fight a tiny smile, this reaction however was pretty much the best she could hope for, “Someone offered me to … just try it, you know?”

“Mh hm.”

“And maybe, I was subconsciously toying with the thought of,” she felt her voice getting smaller with each word thanks to these green eyes watching her so intently. “Well, offering the same favor.”

“But not anymore.” Ellie guessed, Dina answered instantly.

“That’s not it.” Yeah, very descriptive, well done, Dina. How was it so hard saying that she was still considering it? She was sitting on her lap for god's sake! Shouldn’t that be a hint or something?! 

Ellie’s brows furrowed once again. Clearly confused by the tiny pieces of information she received from Dina. She remained silent though, watching Dina, the hand that was still holding Dina’s wrist would start drawing slow and lazy circles on the skin on Dina’s hand. Bless that girl for her patience.

“I’ve got no experience with girls.” Dina eventually admitted and watched Ellie blink in surprise, before a soft smile spread on her lips again. 

“So, it would be a first for both of us.” Ellie concluded and now it was Dina’s turn to blink in surprise. 

Right. It was that easy. It had been that easy all along. There was no doubt that the attraction was right there, between them . All they had to do was to overcome the first awkwardness. It made so much sense.

“Yeah.” She replied happily, throwing her arm around Ellie’s shoulders to hug her closely, giggling, hearing Ellie laugh above her. 

  
  
  


###  **The first try. Friday Evening.**

  
  
  


“So, uh, how exactly do we do this?” Ellie asked awkwardly as they entered Dina’s apartment. Following Dina's example she kicked off her shoes before Dina took her hand to guide her into Dina’s room. She sat down on the bed, motioning Ellie to do the same. 

“How about you tell me what you want to do?”

Ellie grinned shyly, biting her lip as she was trying to keep the grin small, but that made it only more mischievous. Her green eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked at Dina, she could basically feel Ellie’s giddiness. The taller girl was clearly thinking about different scenarios - or already imagining them - but she didn’t answer Dina’s question.

Dina sighed softly, resting her head against the other girl's shoulder. Maybe it would helpEllie if she didn’t feel like she was being watched closely.

“It doesn’t have to be the ultimate answer. Or the right order. Just… things you eventually wanna try. ‘Cause that’s what we do, right? We try.”

She felt Ellie nod, and after a short silence the taller girl asked the most innocent question. “Can I hug you?”

“Always.” Dina laughed softly and leaned further into Ellie’s body as soon as the long arms wrapped around her torso. Ellie rested her chin on Dina’s head and for a few seconds no one said anything. Until Ellie took a deep breath.

“Don’t laugh, okay? And stop me if I’m getting weird.” Ellie begged silently and Dina agreed instantly. “I thought about that for a few weeks now, but until today… there always was _just some girl_ underneath me. Never someone specific. But. Thinking about it now, all I see is you.” She admitted clearly a bit nervous and Dina hugged her too, squeezed her once, trying to reassure her. 

“Am I making you nervous?” she tried to joke a bit to loosen the mood, but would have never thought that Ellie would answer with a soft agreeing hum.

“Mhm, quite a bit. Such a beautiful girl, just for me.”

Dina felt her cheeks heat up and was glad that she was pressed against Ellie’s body. She could only imagine the pathetic look on her own face as she asked, “Okay then… what do you wanna do to me?”

Ellie’s voice was soft and quiet as she answered, her tone in stark contrast to the images that would invade Dina’s head. “I want to pin you down on the mattress, the couch, against the wall. I want you begging for me, I want you on your hands and knees, I want to make you feel good. I want you tied up for me. Underneath me, on my lap, or right here in front of me.”

Dina released a shaky breath. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, that too.” The grin in Ellie's voice was audible and Dina punched her mockingly, not that she could deal any damage against those muscular arms anyways.

After that however, the silence returned, and Dina eventually wiggled out of Ellie’s hold just enough to look at her. “My first experience was to have my hands tied up.” she offered and Ellie bit her lip again. Then nodded.

“Show me.”

Fishing a thin scarf out of her closet, Dina was now standing in front of Ellie, who was still sitting on the bed. Green eyes looked up at her with such desire that Dina felt her insides clench just by looking at Ellie.

_Gods, they hadn’t even started and Dina had already trouble breathing._

She offered Ellie the soft fabric and held her hands out for her, palms facing upwards, waiting for Ellie to make a step.

And she did. Although very different than Dina expected her to. 

The taller girl put the scarf on her own thigh for now, before reaching for Dina’s outstretched hands. Gently running her fingers over Dina’s arms, her wrists and finally her hands. Like a butterfly’s touch, incredibly soft. It was tickling her palms just a bit, and Dina’s fingers twitched slightly. 

She eventually pulled one of Dina’s hands closer to her face, and pressed a soft kiss on her wrist, right above her pulse. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” she mumbled before pressing another kiss right into her palm.

“You won’t.” Dina whispered softly, trying to reassure her. 

“Tell me if something is off.”

“I promise.”

Long fingers wrapped around both of Dina’s wrists, carefully holding them in place as her other hand picked up the soft fabric again. Letting it flow over the skin of Dina’s hands and arms as she formed a loose knot. Dina’s could feel her goosebumps rising.

“Tighter.” She advised in a small voice and Ellie complied to her request. Carefully keeping an eye on Dina, trying to figure out if what she did was alright.

Dina bit her lip nervously, gave a short nod, all while keeping her tied hands still in front of her torso even after Ellie had let go of them. “Where do you want me?”

Ellie's eyes were dark with desire. “Bed.” She was quick to help Dina into position, laying on her back, looking up at Ellie who carefully hovered over her, straddling her hips.

She reached for Dina’s hands once again and the smaller girl willingly moved them up, over her head, so Ellie could tie her to the head board.

By the time Ellie resumed her position of sitting on top of Dina’s hips, her gaze completely focused on the helpless girl underneath her, Dina’s heart rate had picked up, and she couldn’t wait for the other girl to touch her. Ellie however, remained still.

“What are you thinking?” Dina asked after a short silence, and some rapid blinking from Ellie told her that she just interrupted some kind of fantasy. 

“This is like a dream.” Ellie breathed. She moved to pull put the ribbon hair tie from Dina’s hair, letting dark curls cover her entire pillow. “Do you have the slightest idea how fucking beautfiul you are?” she asked, sounding completely serious and Dina’s voice sounded weak and nearly whiny as she replied.

“Beautiful enough to get you to touch me?”

Ellie smiled, one hand gently tracing Dina’s side as she moved to kneel over Dina. “Can I undress you?” 

_Oh, yes, please._ She wanted to answer, to beg her to hurry but seeing the utmost care Ellie put in every movement, it was impossible to complain about anything she did. Dina quickly nodded.

Not a second later would both of Ellie’s hands trace the hem of her black skirt, one finger hooked underneath the fabric, looking for a way to open it. Eventually she found the button and the zipper, undid them carefully and Dina readidily pushed her hips up, off the covers, so that her skirt could get pulled down.

Of course, Ellie would pull it down her legs agonizingly slow. Or maybe Dina’s excitement was taking over a bit too much, making her impatient. She wiggled a bit in her position, trying to get some release by rubbing her legs together but Ellie was quick to put a warm hand on one of her thighs. 

“Keep still.” 

Thankfully her tone sounded more amused than anything. Dina exhaled a shaky breath, so very close to whimpering already. At this point she was getting aroused just by the way Ellie was looking at her. Hungrily, her green eyes full of desire as she looked at Dina’s laced black panties. 

“You were really ready for this.”

“What do you mean?” 

One of Ellie’s fingers hooked underneath the hem of Dina’s panties and pulled it up a few inches only to let it snap back into its place. “Pretty hot.”

Dina gasped as the panties snapped back against her skin, thinking that _Everything you do is pretty hot, fuck._ “They’re pretty normal.” She squeaked. It was true, but then again, this very pair was her favorite. 

“That’s normal for you?” Although the question could have been meant mockingly, Ellie sounded in awe, clearly appreciating Dina’s decision on that.

“Now I really wanna see what’s normal for you.”

Ellie smiled, getting off from her place above Dina. “Wait here.” she winked, even though she only moved to stand beside the bed. She turned away to kick off her jeans, and got rid of her dress shirt before turning around to face Dina again. 

Now, only wearing a black tank top, a sports bra underneath that and black hipster panties with the batman logo on her left hip bone. 

Dina wanted to make a comment about that. She really did want to. But she couldn’t keep her eyes from roaming over all the skin that was now exposed to her. These legs looked every bit as strong as she had thought they would be, the muscles of these arms clearly defined. A fern tattoo covering her right forearm, a second one covering the upper arm, leaves and vines hugging her arms and her shoulder, a single branch extending until it reached her clavicle.

_Hot._

For a few moments, that was all her brain was capable of thinking until she eventually managed a few words. “You really look quite strong.”

“I do some boxing.” was all that Ellie said with a shrug before hovering over Dina again, one knee on either side of Dina’s hips. Her hands were moving to open the first button on Dina’s blouse. Tilting her head, Ellie leaned down until soft lips would meet Dina’s neck. Dina felt the urge to hug the girl above her, cling to her, but with her hands tied above her head all she could do was arch her back into Ellie's touch.

“Dina?” she murmured, lips moving against the skin of her neck.

“Hm?” Dina hummed.

“Stop me if it’s too much.” 

Not that the thought would have ever crossed her mind. Currently Dina was pressing the back of her head into the mattress, exposing as much skin as possible for Ellie to kiss and nibble at.

One of Ellie’s hands was used to balance herself, the other kept working on the buttons while her lips covered Dina’s neck in kisses, softly sucking at sensitive skin, though never staying too long in one place, careful not to leave any marks even when she bit and pulled the skin with her teeth.

When the first buttons were undone, her hot mouth travelled south, over her clavicle, focused on the soft swelling of Dina’s breasts, still respecting the boundaries the matching black lace bra had set in place.

It was when the blouse was fully unbuttoned and Ellie had easily opened Dina’s bra thanks to her arched back that Ellie pushed herself up on her hands again. It would have been so easy to just get lost in Ellie’s ministrations but when they stopped, Dina managed to look up at her through half lidded eyes. 

Seeing how her hungry green eyes slowly turned into a small frown. 

It took Dina a few seconds to realise what was wrong, and once she realised it she couldn’t stop the smile appearing, not even by biting her lip. Ellie’s childish pout made the situation just so much funnier. The laugh that left Dina's lips right then was genuine and full. Just happy. And eventually even Ellie had to fight to keep up her pout as a smile threatened to take over. 

“Sorry,” Ellie mumbled with a soft shade of red on her cheeks. “I didn’t think this through.”

“Next time we should consider the undressing part earlier.”

Ellie’s eyes gleamed as she nodded and the smile that followed was the most pleasing one Dina had ever seen. So she got the hidden hint: _Next time_. The fact that this detail had a positive effect on Ellie made her giddy. Because this entire evening was already way too precious to give up. Ellie’s hot clumsiness was the best thing she ever witnessed. 

Dina giggled and Ellie shook her head in disbelief.

Admitting defeat, Ellie untied Dina’s hands and just sat across from her on the bed. Her hand was nervously scratching her own neck as she was watching Dina stripping off the blouse and the bra. 

_I can be bold._ Dina reminded herself as she crawled over to Ellie, once again just sitting down in her lap as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She tried to ignore the way her own nipples touched Ellie’s shirt, the sensitive little peaks sending chills down her spine, as Dina pressed her body against Ellie’s and brought their lips together in a soft chaste kiss - an invitation.

_And good gods_ , did Ellie accept that invitation. 

Within a second strong arms held her close, pressing the delicate body flush against Ellie’s muscular one. She would hug Ellie's shoulders, one hand disappearing in auburn hair, throwing away the hair tie that had still been in there. 

She could feel Ellie’s teeth sinking into her bottom lip and she gasped, in excitement, in pleasure, and in surprise. Ellie would claim her mouth, her tongue skillfully battling Dina’s. She didn’t even try to win this fight. Ellie could have that. Ellie could have all of her. Dina would willingly give it to her. 

With both of them just wearing panties - well and Ellie still wearing her bra and tank top - she could feel the warm skin of Ellie’s thighs underneath her own thighs, and once she noticed how close their hips were, Dina started rocking against Ellie slowly, whimpering when that caused her sensitive nipples to rub against the fabric of Ellie’s top. 

The motion was quickly stopped by a strong hand grabbing her hip bone, pressing her down with more strength than necessary, making it impossible for Dina to continue her movements.

She whined into the kiss but Ellie only smiled against her lips, ignoring her frustration for a few more seconds before breaking the kiss to catch some air. 

“Ah ah.” Ellie scolded in a soft amused voice, laced with desire. "Didn't I tell you to keep still?" 

Dina shivered. "You're really good at this." Dina's whine was making Ellie chuckle. 

"That's good to know." 

_Okay, time to try something different._ "Can you please, please touch me, Ellie?" She pleaded and was excited to see how Ellie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, green eyes darken with desire. 

It was a bit unfair, she knew that. But this was no 'just-trying' anymore. Ellie was way too good at this already. This was Dina desperately needing Ellie. 

Ellie cupped one of her breasts, and Dina gasped at the sudden contact. Even though she had asked for it just moments earlier. Digging her nails and fingertips into Ellie's shoulder blades, she took ragged breaths. 

Ellie would distract her by kissing her softly, slowly, nearly lazily while she was rolling one of Dina's nipples between two fingers, until the smaller girl was whimpering shamelessly. 

"Can you get back into position for me, Dina?" Ellie breathed against her neck, until the smaller girl would nod furiously. 

Kissing the junction of Dina's neck and shoulder, Ellie guided her backwards, pushing her into the soft covers before reaching for the thin fabric of the scarf again, tying her up carefully. 

"Too tight?" 

It was indeed a bit tighter than before, Dina would feel the soft pressure of the fabric against her wrists. Not hurting her, but reminding her of her restrictions. At this point Dina's brain was barely active anymore. That was the feeling she always looked forward to. Just trusting someone else to keep her safe, and make her feel good. 

And she trusted Ellie. 

She felt safer with Ellie than she had ever felt before. 

Because she could feel Ellie care for her. 

She wiggled her hands experimentally, even though she knew it was just perfect. She shook her head truthfully. 

Ellie nodded and let go of the ties and the headboard of the bed, her hands gently stroking from Dina's wrists all the way down to her armpits, making the tied girl shiver and pressing her thighs together. 

With utmost care and incredible gentleness Ellie picked up her actions from before, kissing Dina's neck, slowly travelling downwards. One of Dina's breasts was cupped by Ellie's hand while the other was showered with kisses and soft love bites. 

Dina didn't hold back on the whimpers that just seemed to flow out of her mouth. Her back arched and her hips started to buck, hoping for a bit of friction, but all it took was one strong hand of Ellie, pressed on Dina's abdomen to keep her on the mattress. 

The more Dina's tried to wiggle, the more pressure Ellie applied. Dina was so focused on this hand that she didn't notice what Ellie was up to until her teeth would bite down on her nipple genty, making the smaller girl hiss in pain, and in aroused excitement. 

When she felt both of Ellie's hands withdraw from their positions, Dina slowly opened her eyes - not sure when exactly she closed them - to see Ellie hovering over her. 

"Hey," Ellie breathed, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on Dina's lips. "You're alright?" 

"Mh hm." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Dina just nodded. 

"Have you ever been blindfolded?" 

Another nod. 

"Did you like that?" 

The right answer probably would have been yes. It would be true, she did like that, but she also had a suspicion of why Ellie was asking this right now. 

"Please," Dina begged, her voice quiet and soft but still a bit whiny, "Please not now." Hopefully Ellie wouldn't be disappointed. While she wanted this evening to be just for Ellie… this was her first time with a girl, most importantly her first time with Ellie, she didn't want to give up on this. "Please I wanna see you."

Ellie's response was a sweet smile, as she reached for nearby pillows, rearranging them under Dina's head so she had a better view of herself. 

The taller girl hummed when Dina smiled at her actions, leaned down one last time to kiss Dina's forehead, mumbling "Then watch me." against the skin. 

Barely able to move, with her hands tied over her head on the headboard and Ellie sitting on her thighs, Dina watched Ellie closely, how her hands trailed down Dina's body, caressing her sides and eventually reaching her hip bones. 

She could even see her own muscles twitching under Ellie's fingers, in anticipation of what would happen next. 

Ellie hooked her fingers under the lacy knickers, before pulling them down agonisingly slowly. Dina felt her cheeks redden at the sight, especially after there was a clear wet spot on the fabric. 

Ellie just smiled. And even had the audacity to say, 

"At least I'm doing something right."

She eventually had to give up her spot to discard the last piece of Dina's clothing, and nudged Dina's thighs apart to kneel in between them. Unmoving she just looked at Dina for what felt like half an hour but probably was about a minute. 

"So fucking beautiful." The clear awe in Ellie's voice made Dina shiver. These gleaming eyes. That Ellie could really think that. And this voice, deep and soft and hoarse and… hot. Like everything that was Ellie. "And all mine."

Dina wiggled in her place, eventually pulling Ellie out of her stance, making the taller girl smile with satisfaction. 

"Try to keep still, yeah?" was the last thing she said before getting in position, softly kissing Dina's inner thigh, slowly getting closer to the place Dina wanted her so badly at this point. 

Maybe it was because of the time it took them to finally get there, maybe it was because Dina felt so unbelievably comfortable in Ellie's care, or maybe Ellie was just fucking good at this, because… 

At the first contact, a soft stroke of Ellie's tongue through the wet folds, Dina's hips darted up and she gasped, throwing her head back into the soft pillows. 

Strong hands would grab both sides of her hip, pressing her back into the mattress, leaving practically no space to wiggle in their firm hold. 

"Sshh." Ellie murmured, softly kissing her abdomen, "Come on, you can do it."

Dina nodded sharply, lifting her head in time to see Ellie diving in again. Oh, she loved this. Ellie's hold, Ellie's care, Ellie's voice. The restrictions, the trust, the feeling of that tongue. The way these green eyes would look at her, so full of hunger and desire. 

The taller girl only needed a few seconds to find Dina's sensitive spots, shamelessly exploiting them, humming encouragingly whenever a trembling moan left Dina's mouth. 

Dina was glad that the taller girl was that strong. There was no way in hell she could keep still in this situation. But luckily even one arm was enough to pin her down as the second one retreated from its position, stroking over Dina's thigh, getting closer and closer to her core. 

At this point, Dina was a whimpering mess. Her hands formed small fists against the headboard, she was panting heavily and her legs were trembling thanks to Ellie's tongue. 

And then she felt it. One finger, teasing her entrance, just the tip poking inside her, showing her what Ellie could do, before retreating again, just to repeat the action. 

Her hips bucked up again and again and with only one hand pinning her down, Dina was now able to rock against Ellie, desperate for more. 

Just as the finger started to push inside again, Ellie moved to suck on her clit, the most sensitive bundle of nerves of her entire body. Dina wanted to scream. She saw nothing but white. Her body moved on her own. And yet it didn't feel like the end. She wanted more, more, more. And that she whimpered, begging. 

She caught herself moaning Ellie's name, and Ellie answered with soft humming, letting Dina feel the vibrations against her core. 

Ellie continued her sucking, now even pushing two fingers inside her, slow and deep at first, then gradually picking up the pace until Dina whimpered a very broken "Ellie… so, so close." The fingers crooked, hitting various spots inside Dina and Ellie ran her tongue roughly against Dina's clit until Dina tensed, and tensed, and her back arched even against Ellie's hand. 

All of Ellie's actions would slow down, but Dina barely registered it. She felt light and heavy, like a cloud, or an a cloud, or both. There was no up and down anymore and time worked differently for her. 

Her body twitched as Ellie pulled back, and Dina was vaguely aware of the long fingers untying the scarf, but she couldn't find the strength to move. Ellie would free her hands, rub over her wrists gently and pressed small kisses on them and all Dina could do was smile and mumble, even though she wasn't sure what she was trying to say. 

Everything was just nice and warm and perfect, until she felt the covers over her body. And Dina got pulled back into reality. Ellie was tugging her in. An usually very nice gesture would alarm Dina enough to try and fight her exhaustion. 

_No, no. Please. Not yet._

_No, she could do another round._

_She didn't need to sleep yet_. 

She had been at this point often enough. She was done and through and tired and when she opened her eyes a few hours later she would be alone. She was not ready for that to be happening today. 

_Ellie couldn't leave yet._

_Please._

_Please don't leave me._

Panic was rising inside of her. Why was it so quiet? Was it too late? Was Ellie already gone? 

But then the mattress shifted and a few moments later strong arms held her. Dina felt the warmth of a body next to her. Ellie didn't leave. She sighed. 

Her mushy brain tried to argue that Ellie was still new to being a top, that she didn't know yet that they left after Dina was satisfied. And she hoped Ellie would never learn about that detail. 

Dina clinged to Ellie's tank top, burying her face in the fabric, and let the most beautiful sound in the world slowly calm her down. 

"Sshh." Ellie's voice was deep and soothing. "Sshhh." So soft. And most importantly, right next to her ear. One arm was wrapped around her middle, the other would play with Dina's hair. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Mhm." She would have to apologise to Ellie later, Dina concluded, for being so clingy, so needy, so desperate for contact. But right now she was _very_ alright. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit bad that I didn't update What I Want this week, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I'm so sorry.

### The afterglow. Saturday morning.

“Hey.” 

She could hear Ellie’s voice in her dreams. Soft and deep and calling for her. 

“Hey, Dina.”

Very quietly, or maybe a bit far away. Dina rolled over on her cloud, closer to where Ellie’s voice came from and she heard the taller girl chuckle softly. She couldn’t see her, but she felt gentle fingers stroking over her face, pushing strands of unruly hair behind her ear. 

“Come on, wake up.” 

A palm then cupped her shoulder, shaking her carefully, and a very sleepy Dina had to realise that her comfy cloud had been her pillow all along, which she was hugging closely as Ellie had been already up.

The taller girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at Dina gingerly, letting go of her shoulder to stroke her thumb over Dina’s cheek. 

“You there?” her voice did sound amused, matching the gleam in the green eyes.

“Mhm.” Dina managed to reply in a soft humm, blinking slowly to get accustomed to the bright room. The sun must be pretty high already if its rays were able to invade Dina’s room like that. Dina idly wondered what time it was before realising that the other girl was not just up, but already dressed. Ready to go. 

“You leaving?” Dina asked, pushing herself up on her hands. Her movements were still slow and she felt Ellie watching her as she moved to kneel in front of the other girl, sitting on her calves. Despite the soft warm sunlight the room felt chilly and Dina eventually realized that her chill and the goosebumps it caused, as well as Ellie’s lopsided smile had the same source: She was still completely naked.

Her cheeks would warm up slightly, but thanks to the clear adoration in these green eyes, she didn’t feel very self conscious about her body, maybe even the opposite. 

Dina shivered as if her body had just realised that it was indeed cold. Crawling closer to lean against Ellie’s warm and clothed body, she idly noticed that the white dress shirt felt a bit rough against her skin and but her mind was too focused on Ellie’s hands that would rub up and down her spine, attempting to warm her a bit. 

Dina sighed contentedly, hoping that showing the taller girl how much she liked this would make her stay a bit longer, but then she felt Ellie nodding slowly. 

“Yeah. Need to go to work.”

_Oh._ She didn’t expect that. 

However, luckily Ellie didn’t make any attempt to loosen the hug just yet. Her hands were still running over Dina’s back. “What time is it?” The smaller girl asked into the white fabric, pushing herself more and more against the strong body as she started to feel Ellie’s body heat radiating through the layers of cloth.

“Mh, around eleven right now.”

“Oh. That’s… pretty late.” Dina replied softly, usually she would call nine in the morning ‘sleeping in’, but eleven? “I guess I was pretty out of it?”

“Mh hm.” Ellie hummed softly, both hands wandering to Dina’s shoulders, holding her firmly as she pulled her away enough to look at Dina’s face. “You’re alright?”

“Yeah.” 

Ellie nodded absentmindedly, and Dina watched the green eyes travelling over her body one more time. Slowly, lazily, not with the usual desire but with… silent interest. Like she was trying to remember it. Dina felt her cheeks heat up again and bit her lip, careful not to draw Ellie’s attention. She didn’t want to interrupt whatever the taller girl was thinking right now. 

A tiny part of her questioned if it was normal to enjoy being naked in front of Ellie but Dina quickly shut it up when she felt Ellie’s thumb tracing a zigzag line on her left shoulder. She knew exactly what there was. A tiny set of birthmarks. Four, to be exact. Four tiny dots shining against her tanned skin.

When Dina was younger she had connected them with a fineliner, drawing a lightning-shaped mark on her shoulder. Telling her mother that it was proof that she was the next Harry Potter.

Although Ellie was tracing them like a crooked Z instead of a lightning bolt, the memory of her family had invaded her head before she was able to stop herself and it wasn't very welcome. Not now. And not any time soon. 

Ellie stopped her motions as she felt Dina’s mood shift. Not wanting to explain herself Dina was glad to see how the taller girl reached for the covers, clearly assuming that Dina must be simply feeling cold as she warped the blanket around her body like a cocoon.

“I left my number on your desk.” She said eventually, “Shoot me a message whenever you feel like it.” She waited for Dina to nod before she finally stood up, smiling down at the smaller girl on the bed.

“I will.” Dina promised and this time Ellie gave a short nod, and was already leaving the room, stopping in the doorframe of the bedroom once more. 

“And, thank you.” Dina would smile when Ellie looked at her one last time before her figure disappeared in the door frame. Dina could hear Ellie picking up her shoes, eventually opening and closing the apartment door and even the fading steps in the hallway of the apartment building. 

Only when she didn’t have anything to concentrate on, Dina would release a deep breath, looking around in the empty room, mumbling to herself. “Thanks for waking me up.” 

She meant it. 

For Dina, waking up alone meant feeling empty and lost. She would pretend that she didn’t know why she felt this way. She would try to brush the feeling away and never complain about it to anyone. 

She knew though. She knew perfectly well. Why she felt like and where it originated from.

Only problem was that while knowing the problem _could_ help, it didn’t mean that the issue was suddenly _solved_. And Dina was not ready yet to address everything that was attached to it.

She sat in her cocoon for a few more minutes, her mind replaying Ellie’s actions and words until she jumped out of the bed, rushing to the desk, grinning when she saw a yellow post-it with a phone number written on it. 

### The best friend. Monday. 

Composition. The meaning of different hidden shapes. Color theory. 

Dina felt like she heard the principals of that over a million times already. Every professor seems to start his class by repeating these. 

Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her? 

With design being her desired path ever since she was in middle school, Dina had taken quite a few classes around that topic before she got into university.

Still, this was her third year. Shouldn’t these people expect their students to know at least the basics of composition after three years of studying? She wanted to sigh. 

The man currently lecturing them - a bald man with a curled moustache dressed in a black shirt and a curry colored denim - clearly hadn’t captured the attention of his class. Even though his subject promised to be one of the most interesting ones later on, the first few days focusing on ‘the introduction’ were boring, to say the least. 

Most of the students were only busy with trying to look like they made actual notes. Much like Dina, scribbling on the paper. Usually she would be the one following the lectures closely, so much so that Cat would often ask for her notes as her friend was very easily distracted. 

Today though, Dina’s hand moved on its own, not to make detailed notes but to cover the page in tiny triangles as her thoughts were everywhere but on the topic of re-learning the basics for the 30th time. 

Triangles. Or rather, the perfect triangle. All sides the same length, all corners the same angle. Dina did really like that shape. There was a time when she had claimed that should she ever get a tattoo it would be one of these perfect triangles. 

She never decided on ‘where’ though. Feeling like such a permanent thing should be considered closely, she had never been ready to get it done without being one hundred percent sure, and eventually forgot about it.

The thought had rarely ever crossed her mind until now, and Dina had a sneaky suspicion on who might have helped resurface that. 

Ferns, branches and a moth. 

She wondered if Ellie had spent a lot of time thinking about that design or if she was more of a spontaneous person. It was a pretty big tattoo after all, covering her entire arm like a sleeve. Nothing compared to the tiny triangle Dina had in mind. 

Realizing that she was one again thinking about the other girl she willed her mind away from the triangles, turned the paper to have a blank page in front of her with a small huff. Cat would look at her with one of her thin dark eyebrows carefully raised and Dina smiled apologetically.

Ellie invaded her mind at every possible time ever since she had left Dina’s apartment on saturday morning. It was hard to concentrate on anything else. She shouldn’t be thinking about her that much. She would only end up clinging to Ellie even more and driving her away in the process. She wanted to see her again though, meet her again, have Ellie touch her again. Dina had yet to reach out to her though. 

_“Shoot me a message whenever you feel like it.”_

The phone felt heavy in her pocket, Ellie’s number saved, begging Dina to finally make a move. Dina lost count of how often she opened the messenger yesterday, only to stare at the tiny box waiting for her to put in her message.

What was she supposed to write?

Her pen nervously scribbled on the paper, nothing that made sense, just loops and circles and lines, anything to keep her occupied.

It’s unusual for her, and Cat nudged her shoulder, before two tanned fingers tapped on the wild lines and loops and she furrowed her brows silently asking Dina: _What are you doing?_

Dina smiled and shrugged, glancing over to Cat’s ‘notes’ which was an empty sheet of paper with today’s date on the top and flowers decorating both sides of vast emptiness.

“You don’t usually draw in class.” Cat said, stretching her arms over her head trying to loosen the tired muscles of her back just after Mr. Moustache (Dina didn’t pick up his name yet but this name described him perfectly well) had left the room. “If that even counts as drawing.”

“It was a bit boring today.” Dina shrugged defensively and Cat snorted. 

“Oh, really? Didn’t notice.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and her grin accompanying it was toothy and bright. In Dina’s eyes - and she was sure that the entire campus would agree with her - Cat was simply beautiful. 

With her mother being asian and her father having latino heritage, Cat literally got the best of both worlds: honey-brown sunkissed skin, big dark eyes, long lashes, strong black hair that she wore in a shoulder length bob and a cute height.

Oh, and full control of her eyebrows. 

While Dina was happy if she managed to lift a single eyebrow looking more serious than drunk, Cat was currently knitting hers together in a perfect frown as she let her head fall against Dina’s shoulder.

“How are we supposed to sit through another hour of this?”

“Endure and survive?” Dina asked half jokingly. “You could fill the void in the middle of your paper. I like these flowers.”

“Hm.” Cat only hummed, proceeding to use Dina as her personal headrest, her eyes seemingly scanning the desk. “Can’t say the same about your _something_ though.” 

“That’s alright. I was just, hm, bit lost in thoughts.”

“I noticed.”

“Mh.”

The topic died there and they remained silent as other students moved through the room. Using the short pause to go to the restroom or quickly grab a coffee. 

Not that one could really call the brew from the nearby automatic machines “coffee” but whoever manufactured these things still had the audacity to label it as such.

When they first started here Cat and her would fall for that crappy coffee too, but by now they just made it a custom to wait until after the lessons were finished and spend the late afternoon in a nice cafe to get some real coffee. 

“Hey Dina.” Cat eventually murmured, sounding a lot more serious than just a few seconds ago. Dina hummed in response.

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Dina answered slowly, not entirely sure why Cat would ask that all of the sudden. “Why?”

“You’ve … been with someone on the weekend?” Her tone in her voice right now sounded very careful. As Dina’s best friend, Cat knew about this side of her, the submissive side of Dina. 

Cat was, as she would put it herself, “not really a fan of that herself” but she didn’t judge Dina for liking it. 

Out of habit, Dina looked around to check for any close-by students who could possibly listen to their conversation, eventhough Cat’s question hadn’t really been hinting at anything. 

“Yeah.” She answered eventually, after she felt a bit more at ease, glad that this conversation was pretty quiet thanks to the fact that Cat’s head was still resting on Dina’s shoulder.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

_He?_

_What?_

Dina blinked in confusion. 

_Fuck, I really have a lot to tell Cat._

When Dina failed to answer after a few seconds, Cat lifted her head to study Dina’s face. Once again, her brows carefully furrowed as she waited for an answer. 

There was rustling around them, indicating that Mr. Moustache came back and Dina’s eyes shifted from Cat to the front of the class, back to Cat, before she nodded towards the sheet of paper she had been scribbling on previously. Cat nodded as well.

She could just tell Cat to wait, that she would have to tell her something later, when they would grab some real coffee from an actual café, but Dina’s lips twitched into a small amused smile as wrote down a few words that would certainly be a surprise to her friend. 

_No, she didn’t hurt me._

Watching Cat’s eyebrows rise as she read the sentence at least twice gave Dina a weird feeling of satisfaction and she was grinning shyly by the time Cat’s dark eyes found hers. 

"Alright. Explain." Cat's eyes gleamed as they both sat down next to each other on a comfy bench at a small table, in a secluded corner of the campus café. Both girls had some fancy variation of a latte in front of them, sweet and warm and delicious, the scent as enjoyable as the taste. But apparently the latte had to wait a bit longer. 

Dina was honestly surprised that Cat was able to hold her curiosity in for that long. The asian girl wasn't the most patient person usually. And big sparkling eyes told her that Cat’s patience was about to die in a few heartbeats. 

"I thought you said that you never wanted details about my nights." Dina teased with a grin and Cat rolled her eyes dramatically. 

"I said I don’t wanna know what you do with your guys.” Cat corrected with a pout. It wasn’t exactly accurate, but Dina let it pass. Ever since she got to know Cat four years ago, the asian girl was more than proud of her choice of just dating girls. _“They’re different, softer, they get you on another level.”_ and a tiny part of Dina always felt guilty when she just nodded along Cat’s words, feeling sure that she would never be able to agree with that anyway.

Cat liked girls and Dina liked guys. 

And with Dina claiming that she was “so done with relationships”, there was never much talk about any kind of dates going on. Maybe that was also why it had been so easy to tell Cat about the entire submissive thing a few years ago. Because she just accepted it as something Dina liked and nothing changed. It was never something they’d really discuss.

Well, until now.

Because Dina and a girl? That certainly had sparked Cat’s interest. Just… how on earth was she supposed to start?

“So, what do you wanna know then?”

Cat smiled. “What is she like?”

“Uhm…” Dina blinked a few times in confusion. While she still had a very good (and very detailed) picture of Ellie in her head, she had never tried to put her thoughts about her into

Words. 

“She is, uh, quite tall. And strong, and… handsome?” She started a bit wacky, and Cat giggled excitedly, nodding quickly to encourage Dina to go on. Why was this so hard? Dina stared into her mug, recalling the events of Friday evening, trying to find words to describe Ellie, eventually words came a bit easier.

_Ellie, reaching for her wrist, kissing her pulse._ “She is gentle, considerate,” _Ellie’s eyes, gleaming at Dina as she called Dina beautiful_ , “pretty direct and intense, she… smiles a lot and, I don't know.”

When Dina looked up at her friend again, she found Cat grinning. The biggest fucking grin she had seen on this small face for a while.

“Don’t say it.” Dina begged weakly, but Cat only gave her a pointed look before happily concluding, “You like her.”

“I think it would be easy to like her.” Dina corrected and Cat rolled her eyes.

“You like her.” Cat repeated.

_Well, maybe. But no._ She was not supposed to like her. She was supposed to help Ellie, like, on a more professional level, right? If Ellie tried to get into being a top, that meant she was totally not looking for a relationship. Just like Dina wasn’t looking for one either. It was just a very good time together. And they might do it again…

Dina was biting her lip deep in thought until Cat’s giggle pulled her back into the real world again.

_Alright, maybe she liked Ellie a little bit._

“I was never so close to ask you for details.” Cat chuckled.

“Maybe not here.” Dina answered softly, Cat would nod and they turned their attention to the delicious coffee in front of them, sipping on the sweet drink in a comfortable silence.

It was Dina, who broke the silence eventually. 

“She gave me her number.” she would say, her face half hidden behind her mug, curious and a tiny bit afraid of Cat’s reaction. But, this girl had been her best friend for years, and Dina was stuck with that thought ever since saturday morning, so it only made sense to consult Cat for help. 

_...right?_

“And? Did you call her?”

Dina shook her head slowly.

“Messaged her?”

Another shake of her head, although a bit more ashamed.

“Why not?” Cat sounded genuinely confused. That didn’t seem to line up with her previous conclusion of things.

“I don’t know how, or what, uhm...”

“Your phone.” Cat commanded, amused but serious. “We’re doing this now, Dina.”

Dina would roll her eyes like she was annoyed by that, but secretly, deep down, she was happy that Cat would do it with her. If the last two days had proven anything, then that Dina was not capable of doing this herself.

“Any suggestions?”

“How about a simple ‘Hey’?” Cat offered, scooting closer to see the screen of Dina’s phone as Ellie’s contact was selected and Dina’s finger typed ‘Hey’ in the empty box underneath an empty chat history. Her thumb still hovered over the send-button as she was contemplating whether to add something or not, but Cat was shaking her gentle, inpatient as ever.

She hit send.

_Dina: Hey_

Dina released a long breath, letting herself sink into the covers of the cushioned bench dramatically. There, she did it. Cat giggled, amused and exited, and it was easily affecting Dina as she joined in. 

A soft ‘ping’ of her phone would shut both girls up instantly. Wow, that was fast.

_Ellie: Hey?_

“Why is there a question mark?” Cat asked out loud and Dina felt the blood rush to her face, warming her ears as she murmured. “She didn’t have my number.”

Judging by the laugh, Cat seemed to think this was the funniest shit ever while Dina quickly typed her reply.

_Dina: this is Dina_

_Ellie: oh_

_Ellie: hey Dina_

_Ellie: sorry, I dont have much time, training starts at 6_

Both, Dina and Cat, automatically checked the top corner of the phone. 

17:56.

“What training?” whispered Cat as Dina was already typing again.

“Boxing, I guess?”

“Hot.”

Too concentrated to realise it, Dina replied with a soft “Mm hm.” practically giving Cat all the affirmation she needed.

_Dina: I’ll be quick_

_Dina: it’s about friday_

_Dina well, next friday_

_Dina: if you want_

_Ellie: same time? (:_

“That’s a yes.” Cat translated unnecessarily. The smiley made Dina grin and she nervously bit her lip, only three minutes left.

_Dina: yeah_

_Ellie: where?_

_Dina: my place?_

_Ellie: sure_

_Ellie: but gtg_

_Ellie: ttyl_

_Dina: bye_

“Congrats, you got yourself a date in less than two minutes.”

“It’s not a date.”

“It is.”

  
  


### The not-date. Friday evening.

  
  


After hours and hours of running up and down in her own apartment, making sure everything was nice and clean although not too different from last week, thinking endlessly about what to wear for Ellie, Dina was now in her little kitchen area, preparing food.

Ellie had texted her earlier, saying that she might be running late a bit thanks to an assignment due today, eventually letting Dina know that ‘ _also there wasn’t any time for dinner yet and im dying lol_ ’.

Thankful for any kind of distraction, Dina had answered,

_Dina: dont worry about the food_

_Dina: i got you_

_Dina: any requests?_

_Ellie: youre awesome_

_Ellie: surprise me_

So, with her limited cooking skills, she had chosen some nice pasta, and the spaghetti were nearly done when Ellie knocked.

She looked a bit tired, but other than that she was exactly like the image that was constantly on Dina’s mind: beautiful.

Her hair was a bit messy, her red flannel a bit wrinkly once again revealing a black top underneath, black ripped skinny jeans and the black and white vans. A dark backpack was tossed on the ground and the shoes were quickly kicked off and Dina was greeted with a strong hug that probably would have lasted much longer if she wasn’t currently trying to cook some decent dinner.

Ellie, either just being nice or starving, actually complemented her cooking skills, and Dina giggled when the taller girl practically shoved the food inside. 

It felt easy.

Too easy.

It was so nice that Dina’s mind constantly tried to find the catch. Like she expected everything to break. There had to be something. Nothing had ever been just this nice and easy in Dina’s life.

But Ellie smiled at her, stains from the tomato sauce on her left cheek, keeping Dina from overthinking, even if it was just for a few minutes.

When Ellie went to the bathroom, it was suddenly silent in the kitchen.

Dina put the plates in the sink, watching the soapy water swallow the dishes. She considered cleaning them, right now, telling herself that maybe Ellie needed a bit more time to adjust. 

In reality though, it was Dina who was a bit unsure. 

What if today wouldn't be as great as last time? She didn't even ask Ellie what exactly the taller girl liked about their first evening, and what she didn't like. It felt like a missed opportunity, she should have done that, she didn't want to do anything wrong - especially not twice in a row. All she wanted was for Ellie to enjoy this, enough that she would consider it again.

Dina pushed up her sleeves a little, intending on keeping them dry as she decided to take on that task right now, but her mind wandered to last Friday as she looked at her wrists. What if Ellie waited for her to suggest something again? 

It all had started with Dina's suggestion after all. Maybe she should mention these blindfolds again… 

It was so much better though when she didn't know what happened next. What could she say that would make the taller girl take over? 

She was about to reach into the sink when a strong arm sneaked around her middle, and a pale hand wrapped about the wrist of her own extended arm, effectively keeping her from moving closer to the water. 

She didn't even hear Ellie approach her, but then a chin rested on Dina's shoulder, and she didn't need to see the freckled face to know that there was a small smile on these lips when Ellie spoke. 

"That can wait a bit longer, don't you think?" 

Her free hand touched Ellie's arm that was hugging her body tightly by now and Dina smiled, thankful for the closeness, the intimacy. 

Why was everything suddenly easy and light and she felt Ellie near her in any way? 

"Mh hm."

Leaning back into a strong and warm body made all of Dina's thoughts relax and she even caught herself giggling when Ellie hummed in appreciation. The strong grip on her wrist would loosen and eventually let go before both of Ellie's arms were wrapped tightly around Dina's middle, crossed over her stomach. 

"Come." The word was murmured against her neck, then Ellie was pulling her away from the sink and Dina tumbled backwards a bit clumsily before the hold on her body loosened enough for her to turn around. 

Standing in the middle of Dina's tiny living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen area, the dark haired girl looked up into sparkling green eyes accompanied by a crooked smile. 

Mischievous. Daring. Ellie was up to something. 

"What are you thinking?" Dina whispered but Ellie only shook her head in slow motion, making the smaller girl bite her lip in anticipation. 

This was exactly what she meant. 

Ellie taking the lead. 

In this mysterious, hot way. 

Ellie's arms and hands would slowly retreat from Dina's waist, though her body remained still incredibly close to Dina's as she guided the smaller girl with fleeting touches and subtle nudges of her head. A satisfied grin told Dina that her goal must have been achieved. 

Dina wanted to ask what this was supposed to mean, when Ellie used _that_ voice again. That deep and soft voice, laced with desire. That voice that softly scolded her to keep still multiple times last week. 

"Undress for me, will you?" 

Dina felt every word traveling down her spine with a shiver and she nodded enthusiastically. Demanding-Ellie had this effect on her.

Despite her request though, Ellie barely stepped away, her body only a few inches away from Dina, trapping the smaller girl between her body and the small couch table. Green eyes were carefully looking down at Dina. 

Soft tanned hands were trembling, like her entire body, just slightly but in clear anticipation of what was happening, as she reached for the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. While Dina most certainly had already undressed in front of someone already, undressing for someone was very very different in an inexplicable way. 

She wondered if any of her movements could be seen as hot or desirable. She would move fluently, stretching just a tiny bit more than necessary, and her hands and fingertips would touch her own skin more often than usual. 

Stripping it off her arms, her eyes would linger on the dark green fabric for a second before discarding the piece of clothing on the small couch table behind her, her heart was picking up its pace as she looked up at Ellie again. 

The taller girl gave a short nod, silently asking her to go on. So calm, so focused. A tiny part of Dina wanted Ellie to lose her cool, to have these green eyes gleam with desire, only for her. 

Biting her lip Dina grinned at the redhead shyly, before deciding to be a bit more brave. She opened her bra next, and was instantly rewarded. Shoving the straps down her arms slowly, the retreating fabric revealing soft round breasts and firm nipples. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Ellie take in a deep breath.

Ellie leaned closer, tilting her head to murmur right next to Dina's ear. Clearly playing the same game judging by that voice, although maybe a bit more unfair than Dina. 

"Come on, babygirl. Keep going."

A tiny - and very very stupid - part of Dina's brain wanted to argue, that she is older than Ellie by a few months, that she should be the one guiding Ellie… It was quickly shut up though, by a much much louder part inside her that was squeaking in joy, giving her goosebumps and feeling her core warm up at that. 

_Fuck, I want to be her babygirl._

Ellie chuckled when Dina audibly released a shaky breath, and Dina could swear she saw the redhead relax just a little. It was so easy to forget that Ellie was just trying this, especially when she used this voice. 

Dina nodded and Ellie slowly retreated, giving Dina a bit more space to move. Her lanky figure swaying faintly as she walked backwards before letting herself fall on the couch. Not once did her eyes leave the smaller girl's exposed body. 

_I'm her babygirl_. 

The thought would occupy her mind, making her smile with glee as Dina opened the button of her jeans. Seeing Ellie leaning forward in anticipation was just another push of self confidence. 

Stepping out of her pants, a hand finally reached out for her, and Ellie started to trace the hem of the lacy panties with her thumb in clear admiration.

"These too." The deep voice breathed out softly, though for the first time, Dina hesitated, watching how Ellie pulled back even though she had been looking forward to her touch. 

"I…" Dina started, not sure yet how to put what she wanted to say. 

Ellie's patience was practically audible though as she hummed. "Hm?" 

"I liked you undressing me."

Clearly surprised by that statement, Ellie blinked, then smiled proudly. "Next time." She promised.

_Oh. Next time._

_That makes sense._

"Okay." Dina breathed, more than happy with this simple reply. She would pull down the last piece of clothing a lot quicker than everything else, hoping to hide the way the fabric clinged to her body, but no detail would escape these green eyes that gleamed with mischief. 

"That's it." Ellie whispered in awe, and Dina bit her lip as long pale fingers touched her hips, pulling her closer, closer, until her knees hit the couch. 

And still, Ellie pulled her closer, making her climb on top, both knees on either side of Ellie's hip. Her hands would rest on Ellie's shoulders to keep her balance. 

As she tried to lower herself however, it prompted Ellie to dig her nails into Dina's skin softly, her grip suddenly more firm, strong enough to stop the motion and keep Dina up. 

"Don't." Ellie said, and Dina found herself nodding even before the redhead was finished. "Stay on your knees."

She had no idea what exactly Ellie had in mind, but the mystery behind the request made it only more arousing. This position felt a bit weird at first, kneeling over Ellie's lap, looking down at Ellie, but also… 

Ellie's face being on the same height as her breasts, well, that was an exciting sight. 

Green eyes were glancing up at her right now, but Dina saw this gaze flicker to what was in front of her, and like in a response, Dina's nipples formed tiny peaks that were quietly asking for attention.

"Everything good up there?" Ellie asked softly, her hands moving up a few inches, just slightly tickling Dina's sides on the way, before holding her waist, supporting her weight a bit. 

The smaller girl hummed, a soft noise of confirmation, apparently the last thing Ellie needed before pressing a soft kiss right between her breasts. 

It would start slow and careful, much like the first time. Ellie would just press her lips against Dina's skin, trailing along the clavicle and the swelling of the breasts. Gradually though, Ellie would get more intense, suckling sometimes even biting gently. 

Her own hands would cling to Ellie's shoulders, one hand even pressing the redhead's neck closer to her own body. 

She wanted more, she needed more. But Ellie. She was still so, so careful. 

"You." Dina squeaked out just as teeth sank into her skin, and Ellie remained like that for a second more before releasing the skin from her bite. 

"Yeah?" 

The words were on the tip of Dina's tongue, but voicing her request while the taller girl looked up at her like that turned out to be quite challenging. 

"You can leave a mark, you know." She said, just a bit too quickly for a casual remark and Ellie's eyebrows rose in surprise. This stopped Dina momentarily before she noticed the hunger in these eyes. "Maybe, not where everyone can see it, but…" 

One of Ellie's hands let go of her waist, a thumb gently stroking over Dina's left nipple, travelling about an inch to the right before stopping. It would carefully press into the soft skin of Dina's breast, sinking in just a little, as green eyes seemed to ask a silent question. 

_Oh gods, Ellie will really do it._

Dina's quick nods were accompanied by a needy sigh, a high-pitched "Mh-hm" and the taller girl smirked before pressing a soft kiss to the place her thumb had picked. 

"You sure?" Ellie asked one last time, before sucking the soft skin lightly between her lips like a hint of what was about to happen, and Dina was still nodding and nodding until teeth dug into her skin, though by far not as carefully as before. 

Dina's breath hitched and she tried her best not to squeak into Ellie's ear as she clung to the taller girl, holding onto the flannel and the auburn hair in tight fists, desperately keeping the taller girl close to her chest. 

She would feel the teeth retreating, before a rough tongue and warm lips worked on the now very sensitive skin. Both, the visual and the feeling were driving Dina crazy, yet again prompting her to move. Not that it gave her any form of release. 

Apparently Ellie had chosen this position carefully. With her knees on both sides of Ellie's hips her thighs were spread apart just enough that she couldn't rub them together, and with hovering over Ellie, grinding her own body against the taller girl wasn't an option either. 

All that was left for Dina to do was to focus on Ellie, and Ellie didn't hold back this time. Her mouth moved against the side of Dina's breast as she sucked on the sensitive skin and one of her hands would cup the other breast, gently squeezing and massaging it. 

Dina's breathing turned more and more into soft panting, and she arched her back into Ellie's touch. 

Her core was begging for attention, for touch, for friction and eventual release but all Dina could do was curl her toes and cling to Ellie. She may not be tied up this time but the invisible restriction was even more powerful this time. Even though she was on top of Ellie right now, she had no power at all. 

The thought of being at Ellie's mercy was incredibly exciting and it was so easy to just get lost in the feeling. Maybe, maybe she could even come like this. 

Her eyes closed and her grip on Ellie loosened just the tiniest bit but the redhead instantly picked up on it. Her answer was a firm pinch of Dina's nipple, making the smaller hiss through her teeth as a short, sharp pain shot through her body, and ultimately making her core ache. 

With an unexpectedly loud 'blop' the skin was released from Ellie's mouth and she didn't move as she quietly observed how Dina's tightly shut eyes would blink open slowly. 

"You're still with me?" Ellie asked softly, but with a tiny hint of amusement and breathlessness in her voice. 

A small nod was all Dina managed. Her chest was heaving and falling in ragged breaths, her core aching, and Dina didn't trust her voice right now. She didn't want Ellie to know just how much that pinch affected her. 

Ellie's thumb would stroke the now oversensitive nipple just in the slightest, and Dina's body jumped in response. Clearly unsure how to interpret that reaction, Ellie's movements stopped. Her head tilted and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

_Well, yes._

_A tiny bit._

_But in the best way._

_I liked it?_

While all of these thoughts were true, Dina was unsure of what Ellie might think about these responses. She eventually settled for an answer that didn't really answer the question, but made the beautiful redhead smile anyway. 

"I'm good."

"Tell me if it is too much." Ellie hummed and pressed a soft kiss on her sternum. "No matter when or what i'm doing, just… stop me."

Dina would reach for Ellie's face, cupped one of her cheeks to tilt her head upwards, making these green eyes look into her own. "I will." she promised, her thumb stroking over a freckled cheek. "I just really enjoy this, really enjoy you, right now."

It was clearly visible how much this statement relieved and fueled Ellie as a honest smile appeared on these pale lips. "Okay." Ellie breathed, one her own hands was reaching for Dina's, pulling it away from her freckled face, placing a soft kiss into her palm. 

"Okay." she said again, though her voice was more firm now. Deeper, more confident. Sounding more like Demanding-Ellie again. Dina bit her lip. 

"Hands on the backrest." 

The smaller girl complied instantly, both hands moving to hold onto the backrest, gripping the fabric of the furniture tightly, her arms just barely touching Ellie's shoulders as she hovered over the redhead. 

One of Ellie's hands would trace Dina's face, her jawline, her ears, moving wild strands of hair out of her face, while the other hand's knuckles stroked the inside of her thigh. 

Dina hadn't realised when this hand even got there and her hips bucked on her own in response to the first touch, even though there was nothing to buck against. The action didn't escape these green eyes and Ellie smiled knowingly. 

"I wanna play a game with you." she purred, leaning back into the cushions to have a good view of Dina. 

And Dina too, could see Ellie's broad shoulders, still clad in the red flannel, the way a few open buttons reveal a black tank top underneath. She could see the red strands framing her face, falling to her shoulders. The green eyes, always so focused on Dina. 

"It's really simple." the taller girl explained further and Dina shivered as she was already so close to whimpering again. "There's only one rule."

Ellie would trace her jaw one last time before holding her chin between two fingers, tilting Dina's head downwards, just slightly, to have her look into her green eyes. There was a gleam there, mischievous and excited, and a hint of a smirk on Ellie's lips. 

"You break eye contact and I stop moving."

On the inside of Dina's thigh, two fingers stroked upwards, higher and higher, though very very slowly, seemingly taking forever until they would reach Dina's core. 

"Alright?" 

_Fuck, Ellie. This is so hot._

Dina wanted to nod, but was too afraid to break the only rule in the first few seconds. The "Yes." that left her lips instead was a soft needy sigh, prompting Ellie to smile sweetly at her. 

The first finger dipped into the wet folds, and Dina's hips moved on their own, bucking once before she willed herself to keep still for Ellie.

The taller girl's hand would gently rub along the folds, careful to keep away from her clit for now, as she shamelessly coated her middle finger in all that wetness that was already there. 

Ellie's expression would change ever so slightly, concentrated on observing, ready to pick up on the tiniest hint on discomfort on Dina's face as the tip of the middle finger poked inside. 

Dina took a shaky breath, her eyes closing for maybe half a second as she got lost in the feeling before quickly opened them wide to find Ellie smiling at her. 

"You're so ready." Ellie murmured in awe like she couldn't believe it, always pulling out a bit before pushing deeper with slow, but purposeful movements. Dina's nails dug into the fabric of the backrest, and she bit her lip to keep herself from making noises. 

She couldn't hold it for long though. Soon, her breathing turned into rather irregular panting, gasps and soft moans refusing to be held in. 

Ellie's finger would slightly bend when pushing inside, rubbing Dina's inner walls until it was finally all the way in, her knuckles pressed against Dina's core.

Dina shut her eyes and Ellie stopped instantly, keeping her hand frozen in its position, waiting, only the hand that was cupping Dina's face seemed to be an exception to that rule as its thumb gently stroked over Dina's cheek. 

The smaller girl stayed unmoving as well, trying to commit this feeling to her memory. Ellie's long finger, knuckle-deep inside her. Warm and deep and perfect.

"You alright?" The taller girl asked carefully after a few seconds and Dina was quick to nod, but remained still, catching her breath, her eyes closed. 

She would tilt her head down, and opened her eyes - not to look at Ellie - but at herself. At the red mark now on her chest, the way the small peaks of her breasts were pointing towards the other girl, and Ellie's hand. Buried inside her core there wasn't much for Dina to see, but the faint glistening of wetness on Ellie's hand and the way the palm was just barely _not_ touching her clit. 

So, so close. 

Carefully, Dina bucked her hips forward, but Ellie smoothly followed, not giving her any of that friction. At least, not like this. 

"My eyes are up here." She reminded Dina, sounding a bit amused. 

"You said you wouldn't move." Dina complained softly, bucking her hips again, watching Ellie's palm dodging from the contact once again. 

"You really feel like you're in a position to fight the rules?" Ellie purred. Proving her point, she slowly started to pull her finger out. 

Within a heartbeat Dina's brown eyes snapped up to meet green ones and she shook her head wildly, until Ellie stopped her threatening motion. 

The soft chuckle from the taller girl prompted a small pout to appear on Dina's lips, though it didn't last long. 

It couldn't. 

In one swift motion Ellie pushed inside knuckle-deep again, this time her palm pressed against Dina's clit, making her gasp sharply. 

"There you go." The deep voice commented, as her hand started a slow rhythm, pulling out, pushing in, the palm pressed against the tiny bundle of nerves most of the time. Dina started to move with her, rolling her hips in the same rhythm, increasing the friction, the intensity. 

With every move forward, the long finger would push inside her, deeply and smoothly. Then, Ellie would push her palm up, just pressing it against Dina's core when her hips rolled back, letting her rub the sensitive parts over her calloused hand. 

It was in equal parts soft and strong, perfect in a weird way, and Dina whimpered with every move. She was close to shutting her eyes a few times, just getting lost in this feeling but Ellie's thumb would stroke over Dina's cheek, reminding her of the only rule she had put up. 

Maybe this made everything even better though, Dina thought looking at the redhead through half lid eyes. Because Ellie's eyes were so intense, so dark with desire, making Dina feel beautiful even if she was greedily riding Ellie's hands, kneeling completely naked over the still-dressed taller girl. 

However, the best part was yet to come, when the hand cupping her cheek moved to run through Dina's hair, combing back Dina's dark curls with long fingers, and Ellie started to murmur encouraging words in her deep and soft voice. 

"That's it," Ellie praised, picking up the pace just a little bit, and Dina instantly gave a high pitched moan in response. 

"Come on, just a bit more, you're doing so well." _More, more, more, please don’t stop talking._ She wanted to beg, but all that left her mouth were soft moans that could be interpreted as sounds of agreement.

“Mh hm.”

And that was when Ellie did it, calling Dina “My good girl,” probably not even knowing what these words in this voice meant to her. Dina whimpered and whimpered, her mind repeating Ellie’s words over and over again, and Dina was barely in this world anymore, looking at Ellie through half lidded eyes, rocking her hand with everything she got.

Dina's toes started to curl. Her movements became quicker but more sloppy, her moans louder, more frequent and more high pitched. She felt high and burning on the inside, her back arched, her head fell back in pleasure, ready to be pushed off that edge. 

But Ellie stopped. 

It took Dina a long second to come back to this world, to realise what just happened. She wanted to groan, to whine, to beg, but she could barely move as she took a few ragged breaths, calming herself, accepting the loss of the release that had only been one thrust away. 

Ellie waited patiently as Dina just focused on breathing, watching the ceiling for a few more moments. Her legs were trembling slightly as the tension left her body, leaving Dina feeling empty and wanting. 

When their eyes met again, she would see that Ellie was biting her lip, still fixing Dina with that hungry gaze. Of course Ellie would enjoy this, she had planned this, she knew Dina would fall for it. 

Dina wanted to pout, but Ellie continued her earlier motion of combing back Dina's hair to get her full attention and the tender gesture would erase all tension. 

"Ready to try again?" Ellie asked softly and Dina felt herself nodding without really thinking about it. 

Ellie would start slow again, but picking up the pace rather quickly. It barely took Dina a minute to get back to rocking against her hand with the same urgency again. This time though she was carefully focused on the redhead, even if her eyes were barely opened. 

But Ellie wasn't really playing fair. 

Maybe that smirk should have given Dina a hint but she was too lost in her sensations to understand its meaning. That was until, in one particular thrust, not only one finger pushed inside her. But two. 

Dina couldn't keep her eyes from shutting tightly, adjusting to the new sensation, and - of course - Ellie's movements had frozen the second Dina closed her eyes. 

"Mean." she whimpered before she could have stopped herself, biting her lip instantly when she realized her slip. 

Once again she scolded herself for not asking Ellie what kind of top she wanted to be. Right now, that information could be important. Dina loved the dominant side of Ellie but she wasn't sure if she could take a sadistic side of her. 

She opened her eyes slowly, a tiny part of her afraid of finding an annoyed Ellie in front of her and what the consequences might be, but one look at Ellie set her at ease instantly. There was a soft smile on these pale lips, her eyes full of adoration for Dina. 

_How could this girl be so damn beautiful? On the inside and the outside?_

"I'm sorry." Ellie murmured as she leaned forward, nuzzling Dina's jaw with the tip of her nose. "I can make it up to you." Her voice was heavy, hoarse.

"Mh hm." Dina nodded, just slightly so she wouldn't disturb that soft little gesture, but quickly and often enough to show how badly she wanted anything Ellie would give her. 

Ellie chuckled at her eager nod, her hand picking up a slow pace even though there was no way for Dina to look at her face when she was pressing soft kisses on her chest. 

"Hold on to me." Ellie advised and Dina was happy to let go of that backrest, throwing both her arms around Ellie's shoulders and neck, keeping her close to her chest, enjoying the warmth of her body. 

A low humm left Ellie's throat and her second arm wrapped around Dina's body, supporting and balancing her, allowing Dina to rock more steadily. 

Two fingers now thrusting in and out Dina in a perfect pace and Ellie's mouth closed around one of Dina's breasts, the smaller girl threw her head back - without consequences - and this time she let herself completely get lost in the feeling. 

_Fuck. So much better._

Her back arched into Ellie, her nails slightly digging into the taller girl's shoulder but Ellie didn't seem to mind. Dina whimpered in pleasure, she was close, so so close.

Ellie seemed well aware of that, it was a mystery to Dina how exactly the other girl knew, but her movements were getting just that bit sharper, deeper, faster. It built Dina up more and more. 

Until eventually, everything came apart. 

Dina moaned, practically mewled, as her insides suddenly clenched around Ellie's fingers and Ellie pressed her palm against Dina's clit, just in the right second. 

Her skin was on fire, everywhere. Her toes curled, her body tensed, and she just pressed herself against the taller girl as her body twitched with the last waves of her orgasm. 

Ellie stayed still, just holding a trembling Dina close for a few moments, waiting for her breathing to slow down a bit before carefully pulling out her fingers. 

Dina's grip on Ellie's shoulders loosened just enough for her to look at the taller girl, not ready to completely let go of her yet, not trusting her own legs to keep her up. 

"Better?" Ellie was smiling at her, a small but pleased smile, maybe even a tiny bit smug. 

"I…" Dina started, not sure what exactly she actually wanted to say, before she decided to nod with a quiet "Yeah."

There was a short silence and Dina shakingly tried to stand up from the couch, only managing to crawl back a few inches. Maybe she would have been able to stand on her own feet, if it wasn't for the long arm still wrapped around her middle, holding her in place effortlessly. 

"Where you're going?" Ellie asked and Dina shyly looked down. 

"I'm a mess, you, your clothes…" To be fair, her words weren't making that much sense, but then again, her head still felt like it was filled with cotton candy. 

The redhead didn't seem to mind in the slightest though, and Dina was about to experience the other girl's strength as both hands settled just under Dina's ribs. Her surprised "Ellie!"-squeak was ignored as the taller girl lifted Dina up like a toddler and sat her down in her lap. 

"Ellie, your jeans…" Dina complained weakly, before shamelessly using her new position to snuggle against the taller girl. 

"I have some spare for tomorrow." Ellie informed her in a soft voice, wrapping both arms tightly around the small body in her lap. 

_She had… spare clothes on her? Oh. The backpack..._

"You're staying the night?" 

"If you want me to."

Dina smiled, nodding her head against Ellie's shoulder, enjoying the soft chuckle from the other girl. 

Such a nice comfortable moment. Ellie's chuckling, her body warmth, her hold. She felt small and vulnerable, but most importantly, she felt in Ellie's strong arms. Like Ellie would protect her from absolutely anything. 

The longer they just sat there, the more Dina became aware of the fact her skin had been covered in the thinnest layer of sweat, now drying, making her shiver. She would press herself closer - practically into the other girl and Ellie would cradle her, tightly, head tilted towards Dina, murmuring softly. 

"The bed might be warmer."

Although Dina nodded, she was not ready yet to give up her position, not showing any sign of standing up soon. 

Not that Ellie minded. 

She stood up anyway, picked up Dina like she weighed next to nothing, and smiled proudly when the smaller girl clung to her broad shoulders. 

"A bit of boxing?" Dina asked jokingly when she was dropped off on top of her own bed and Ellie shrugged with a smile before she stepped back to take off her trousers and flannel. Revealing a very similar picture as last time: a black tank top over a simple bra, and some black knickers.

Her muscles and tattoos looked even more badass today, Dina thought as Ellie turned off all the lights, except the one on the nightstand. 

"You know," Ellie smiled, approaching the bed again where Dina was still laying on her back on top of the covers. "You're supposed to be underneath these."

Maybe Dina's brain was complete mush at this point but there were so many terrible answers in her head right now that she couldn't help but giggle. 

Ellie just shook her head in disbelief, crawling over Dina like a predator, looking so damn hot that drooling probably would be more appropriate, but she couldn't stop giggling. 

On a whim, Dina reached for Ellie's shoulders, pulling her down - probably only succeeding because the redhead didn't expect this - to press their lips together. 

Ellie's hands nearly slammed into the mattress next to Dina's head as the taller girl obviously struggled with her balance for a second. 

Dina grinned into the kiss and Ellie _growled_ , amusing the smaller girl even further. 

Her revenge was sweet though, her teeth sinking into Dina's bottom lip, and she used the surprised gasp to subsequently deepen the kiss. 

Ellie clearly put utmost effort into the kiss, her rhythm allowing Dina to comfortably breathe ever so often, her tongue stroking against Dina's slowly but intensely, causing goosebumps all over Dina's skin. 

Her nails scratched Ellie's skin whenever she got completely lost in the feeling as her hands travelled over Ellie's shoulder blades, sides and stomach. She wasn't too surprised to feel hard muscles under her fingertips but even expecting it didn't stop Dina from signing into the kiss. 

Ellie would balance herself on only one hand, using the other to pull the blanket out from underneath Dina, until she could finally cover both of them underneath the covers. 

Eventually, the taller girl would let herself sink into the mattress next to Dina, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her close as their kisses became just a tiny bit lazier but overall so much better when her hands ran over Dina's back and thighs. 

_Why were they kissing and cuddling in the first place?_

Dina didn't know, and she hoped, prayed, that Ellie wouldn't ask that question either. It most certainly didn't count as 'just trying' anymore. 

_Was this still considered casual?_

_Did Ellie like this just as much?_

Dina hadn't been in a relationship or anything close to that for years, and she always thought she was alright with that, even arguing that she was completely fine with that when someone brought it up. 

But right now… 

Right now, her heart arched that this moment wouldn't end, the soft touches, the gentle kiss, the tight hold. 

Maybe Cat was right after all. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, or, at least, I hope tis didn't ruin the first chapter for you ^^'  
> Your feedback was great, thank you so, so much.


End file.
